In Different Worlds II The Sequel
by Leemah Readz
Summary: When Harry and Elle struggled to save their son, something happened that changed their lives. It changed when they woke up to no memory of each other or their children. What happens to the triplets now?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! I finally found the time to fix up the next part of the story. I hope you're still with me on this one. I will really need help though, I might mess up a few information with the connection from the first story to this. So, I would really appreciate your reviews. :)

Thanks for liking the first one, it helped me work on this :) Enjoy! - Leemah

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

When Harry Potter stepped out from the phone booth, he immediately knew that some things in the wizarding world had changed. He had been gone almost three years taking a job in London as an auror for the Ministry of Magic, and relocating was something he often had to do. From a long time, this is the first he's ever been back at all. Seeing all the wizards and witches was a sight he sorely missed.

Everyone went about their business walking here and there looking either moody or nonchalant, but Harry was not one of them. On his face was a smile. He had just one briefcase in one hand, like most of them that walked about, so it was not apparent that he had been gone. But it was evident that people still knew who he was because they looked at him as he passed. Harry, though, did not mind this (as always).

He made his way to one of the many lifts, squeezed in through what little crowd could fit and waited to be dropped to his floor. He didn't pay attention to the voice over, but by the looks on the faces of everyone else, he knew this was where he exited. So he did.

It was a large hall with an average amount of people that walked up and down the hall, inside rooms and out. And they all looked rather sullen. Harry began to walk. To where, he didn't know.

"Harry!" called a voice Harry found most familiar, "you came!"

Harry whirled around and flashed a genuine smile of excitement at the red-head fellow, Arthur Weasley. He approached Harry with arms wide open, wrapping them around Harry as they came to a close.

"Mr. Weasley, it's really good to see you." Harry said.

"It's good to see you too, son. Come now, come to my office."

Now about this time, Harry's memory of Arthur Weasley's office was that compared close to that of the cupboard he had lived in as a child. Except, well, a cupboard thar perfectly fit a larger man. To Harry's surprise as they walked in, it was nothing of that sort.

"Mr. Weasley, you're promoted!"

"Didn't I always say I would be, Harry? Or have I just always said that in my mind..." Mr. Weasley ended with a mutter. Harry looked around with wonder at the neatly furnished room and sat himself on the couch.

"Well, I'm really glad for you. Mrs. Weasley must ave thrown a week-long party."

"Month-long's more like it. She just kept those special meals coming. The kids had to drop by every day almost." Mr. Weasley said pausing mid-air to reminisce. Harry too took that moment to think of his friends. In fact, in all the time he had been gone he had never really thought much about them. But as he did now, he began to realize just how much he missed them.

"How are they, by the way? How are Ron and Ginny?" when Harry said her name, a familiar but odd feeling stirred inside him. Mr. Weasley gave him a thoughtful smile.

"They're quite alright. More than quite, actually. Ginny and Neville are expecting their first child before the year ends. Everyone's mighty excited about that."

Harry smiled at the news. He remembered dating her for a while, but not what went wrong with it. She had always been a rather sweet girl.

"Ron and Hermoine have been great. They've really gotten the hang of parenting."

"Oh, so they've children already?"

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a long hard look which Harry took as something he shouldn't have said. Mr. Weasley shifted in his seat and began fumbling through his drawer where pieces of paper and all else flew out from.

"Sorry, have I offended you, sir?" Harry said timidly.

"Oh no no no, Harry, of course not. I've just got a lot on my mind now. The Ministry has been chasing me about..." He continued on about how his work at the Ministry had drastically changed once he was promoted. And all this Harry listened to intently and it had been truly clear to him what Mr. Weasley did regarding Muggles.

Mr. Weasley and Harry landed just a good distance away from the Burrow. A smile crossed Harry's face seeing what he had always deemed home. Molly Weasley greeted them at the door wrapping Harry in a long tight hug.

"Harry, It's been such a long time!"

"I missed you too, Molly." Harry said, chuckling as he struggled to speak. She led him to the kitchen to take a seat and served him a warm drink which Harry recognized but it's smell as his favorite. Mr. Weasley climbed the stairs and from floors up Harry could hear the shrill shriek and giggles of a child accompanied by other voices. Familiar voices. Mrs. Weasley looked up to the sound and shook her head, amused.

"So, Harry dear, tell me how've you been." she said, taking Harry's attention from the racket upstairs.

"I've been...great, actually. I mean, I haven't been bothered by my scar for a year, if that's what you mean."

"That's a good sign, don't you think?"

"It should be. I haven't stopped my search, but nothing seems to be happening. It's been almost two years." Harry said, staring thoughtfully at his drink as it swirled around by magic. Mrs. Weasley looked at him with sorry eyes and just as she was about to speak, a little brown-haired girl ran down the stairs laughing her way to the next room, and following her were Harry's best friends.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermoine cried in unison. Harry stood and they both ran to embrace him. Hermoine began to sob and Ron patted her back.

"I'm sorry, I've been so emotional lately. I've just...it's so nice to see you again, Harry." Hermoine said, wiping her eyes and cheeks. Harry laughed, realizing how much he missed them too.

"There there, love," Ron said, "he's alright. He looks...well, he looks great actually." he stepped back and studied Harry with a curious but intrigued look. "Been working out lately, mate?"

"I've got a lot of free time. It's not much, really."

"Oh he's just being modest." Molly chimed in behind them.

"You look great, Harry." Hermoine assured, patting his shoulder.

"Alright, enough about me, please. That's all I've been getting since I got here. Tell me about you, about anything here. I know I've missed so much. How've you two been?" Harry asked with a sigh of relief. Relief to be back. They all sat round the dining set while a Molly cut and serve them desert.

"Well, we've been great," Hermoine said with a smile, glancing at Ron as he took her hand.

"Grand," Ron added, "this whole marriage thing's really quite the adventure."

"I'm really happy for you two, really. But I am truly sorry I missed your big day." Harry said.

"Nonsense," Hermoine said promptly, cutting herself a slice of dessert and feeding Ron. "We completely understand. We know how busy you've been with the Ministry and all. There's no need to apologize."

Ron nodded in agreement as he chewed. Harry gave a side smile and thanked them for their kindness. "I can't help what the Ministry demands. Being an auror is tough. Although, you know, I do feel I've missed much more than I think I have."

Ron and Hermoine exchanged meaningful looks. Quickly, Ron fed himself another slice.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"Well, I know it's been two years—and a half—but it feels like Ive missed a lot more than that, you know what I mean?" he said with a rather confused look on his face. Molly was studying him now even while she tried to busy herself at the counter. Ron and Hermoine nodded lightly, but none reassured him of his query.

_End of chapter..._


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Harry spent the rest of the next day—and night—sleeping. This was the first time he felt no pressure by work and took the advantage to sleep in. Molly had Bill's room prepared for him, and Harry adjusted to it quite well. He slept soundly, comfortably, and undisturbed. Ron and Hermoine had to check on him a couple of times just to see he was still alive and it amazed them that the man could be gone for so long.

"When is he going to wake up!" Ron growled in breakfast, "it's really thick of him to be taking his time here _sleeping_!"

"Ron, it's not as if he's a stranger to this house. Let him have his rest." Hermoine said coolly while scooping up a good amount of flavored porridge in a tiny spoon. The little girl next to him giggled as Ron made faces.

"Well, if you ask me, it's about time someone went in there and dragged him out of bed." Ron said still sounding annoyed. He looked at the little girl, "Isn't that right, Lils?"

"Indeed!" she said actively with her shrill voice, throwing her hands up in the air almost knocking off the spoon in Hermoine's hand.

"Helena Lily! You nearly ruined your dress!" Hermoine gasped, moving her hand away. Lily put her hands down on her lap and pressed her lips sorrily. Her

"I'm sorry, Aunt _Herminee._" Lily said. Hermoine moved by the child's cuteness patted her head, accepted the apology and fed her. Nobody said anything until Lily finished her bowl clean, and once that was over she hurried off to the living room to watch the muggle television set.

"Look Ron, if you want something done, you might as well do it yourself." Hermoine began once Lily ran out. She was now helping herself to some food. Ron scoffed and leaned back in his seat leisurely to stretch.

"Yeah, I think I will... Even though the thought about telling him about Lily is killing me. Killing me, Moine!" Ron said, slamming a fist on the table.

"What's killing you?"

Together, Hermoine and Ron turned to the kitchen stairs. Harry was walking down with a hand scratching his head. He smiled at them with squinting eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Harry! You're up!" Hermoine said cheerily. She stood and cleared off Lily's bowl to make room for Harry just as he sat. Hermoine whipped her wand in the air and a bowl flew in the empty space. Harry yawned.

"Yeah, morning guys."

"Glad to see you finally out of there, mate." Ron said now learning forward with his arms on the table. His empty plate flew out of his way and dropped into the sink where the other dishes were already washing themselves.

"I got hungry. I didn't have much of a choice." Harry chuckled while picking food. He looked at them and noticed how they watched him eagerly. "Why? Did I miss something?"

"Oh, of course not." Hermoine said, returning to her plate.

"Nothing at all." Ron added. Harry threw them a curious smirk before beginning with the pastry he chose.

"What were you saying earlier, Ron? What's killing you?"

Ron shrugged and sucked in a deep breath, "nothing. I was just telling Hermoine something about work."

"Oh?" Harry mumbled, looking to Hermoine and back, "about what? Go on, you can tell me."

"Say, Harry, you've been in London recently, right? What's the latest, you know, new thing?" Ron quickly asked for a hasty subject change. Hermoine sighed quietly.

"Yeah, I have. But um...I don't really...I haven't had much time to look around, really. Although, technology's developing really fast. Hermoine'll understand this..."

So Harry told them about how handphones have drastically changed and been up on the market. He told them about their computers and how interactive everything's gone, and so on.. He told them what he thought they really wanted to know when, in truth, all they needed was for him to get his mind off track of what they really were dying to tell him. As Harry talked, Ron argued with himself about being such an idiot for letting his friend be without knowing the truth about his past, and Hermoine wanted to scream at herself for worrying so much and doing nothing about it. And as they both listened, they only felt sorry for their friend who was just about to discover something about himself that would truly change the way he would leave.

It had gone dark. The sun disappeared behind the hills and in it's place was the moon in all it's glowing glory, king of the sky—loved by many; taken by none.

Harry and Ron decided to stay in while Molly, Hermoine and Lily spent the day out. "Girl's day out," was what Molly said before apparating out of the Burrows with the two. It seemed like any ordinary day out, but only Ron knew why they were left alone. Molly and Hermoine were expecting to be home with Harry knowing the truth about Lily, and it wasn't easy for Ron to live through every hour unsuccessful. That is, until Harry brought it up first.

"Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mate."

They were sitting out back on separate magical folding chairs with a box of Pumpkin Juice propped by floating ice to keep them chilled. Ron took a sip of his second bottle.

"That little girl, she isn't yours and Moine's, is she?"

He didn't look at Ron, but when Ron turned to him with a pale face, Harry looked at him. He thought Ron was going to throw up when Ron put the bottle down and burp. Ron shook his head.

"Harry," he began, "there's...there's something I've... Something I must tell you."

Harry sat up this time and put his bottle down as well, next to his two empty ones.

"About what?"

"About you, and her, and well...loads of things." Ron didn't look at Harry, but kept his eyes on his fingers as they pressed against each other nervously. Harry waited, truthfully nervous too.

"Her name is Lily, did you know?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head, brows narrowed curiously.

"She's named after your mother. Lily Evans."

Harry continued to stare at him, more puzzled now. Ron let out a breath, ready to take whatever reaction or response Harry might give him after this.

"Harry, do you remember Elle Matthews? Slytherin, Malfoy's girlfriend..."

"Oh her...that poor, pretty thing Malfoy's got under his skin? Yeah, I remember her...why?"

"Well, we all thought the same thing about her, but...things...you know, things change. And by change I mean...you and her, you sort of...okay, not sort of, but you could actually say—"

"Ron," Harry nearly shouted.

"Alright! You two fell in love. Madly, Harry. And apparently, unfortunately, her parents were linked to the murder of your parents. But her parents were killed too, by Voldermort. He tried to kill her too, but like you...she lived. Only, you finished him off, Harry. She's...your match. She's a part of you, Harry. The missing link to you and Voldermort. The part of you that you need to finish him off. And you were in love."

Harry gaped speechlessly at Ron as he continued.

"And Lily...she's yours. Yours and Elle's. But there's more to it... You had triplets. Two girls, and a son. A son who...is probably the strongest wizard I've ever seen, even as a child. He's incredible. They're incredible. Lily can already use magic without a wand, and it is said that Torch is advanced, much more advanced than both his sisters combined. There's only so much to tell you, mate. But I'm afraid...I don't have it all. Hermoine can tell you more, but this is about everything I can tell you. Mate, you lost your memory saving your son from _him_. Both you and Elle. It's why you feel you've lost track of time, because you have. He's taken a part of you that you need greatly."

Harry didn't move, didn't blink and—if Ron could take a guess—didn't breathe. There was something in his eyes that Ron could tell didn't register in Harry's mind. Something Ron knew Harry hadn't taken very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"I'm not messing with you, mate! You've got to believe me!"

Ron struggled under Harry's hands around his neck pinned down to the ground. Harry was glaring furiously at him with teeth bared and eyes wide. After telling him the truth about Lily and her triplets and Elle Matthews, Harry could only react violently. Angry because he didn't know whether to believe it or not. Because if it was true, then he had wasted a year unknowing of the lives that depended on him—his children.

"Ron, you've no idea what you've just done to me." Harry said through gritting teeth. "If this is a joke, you better run fast or find yourself six feet under."

"This is not a joke, Harry. Let me go, will you! I'm sorry I had to tell you like this. You'd be in a mess too if you've had to keep something like this for so long, honestly!"

Harry, resolved, let Ron go with a push that knocked Ron to the ground painfully.

"You're a bloody git, you know that?" Harry sighed, breathlessly. Ron sat up, panting while rubbing his neck glad it was still connected to his body.

"What am I supposed to do now, Ron? I mean...where are my other children? And what about Elle? How am I ever going to make her listen to me? To our memories, we were just strangers...you know, in different worlds."

They were side by side on the ground now with arms resting on their knees, facing the plain.

"If you ask me, mate, I don't know how you do it, but women have this natural attraction to you. I think this is the perfect opportunity to take advantage of it. Just get in there and...unleash."

"That...is the most disturbing advice I've ever gotten, Ron, but I'll take that." Harry said, finishing off with a laugh and Ron joined him. That was about the time they heard the front door open. Simultaneously, they turned and picked themselves up. From inside they could hear Lily's voice talking excitedly about something they didn't quite catch. Harry stood in place staring at the door, afraid of walking in there to finally see her. In all the days he's been in the Burrow, he hadn't actually seen Lily's face except for glimpses when she ran around. This time he knew that when he saw her, it would be different.

Ron slapped a hand on Harry's back before heading in first. "She's been waiting for you, mate." And Harry followed behind Ron. Hermoine and Lily were seated around the table while Molly began replacing empty slots in her cupboard with ingredients that floated in the air. Ron entered and greeted them, giving Hermoine a peck on the cheek and Lily a high five. Harry watched, by the doorway, with thoughtful eyes when Ron stepped out of the way and he finally saw her.

Her hair was jet black, like his, but rather tame as they fell loosely on her shoulders. She was as pale as he except for her rosy cheeks and pink little lips. Lips, Harry didn't quite recognize. He wondered now what Elle looked like since his memory only aided him with glances of her in hallways and some classes.

When Lily turned to him, her eyes widened with surprise, and Harry recognized them—his green eyes. His mother's eyes. There was no denying it now. Harry felt something inside him break. What a beautiful little thing he missed for years.

"Dad?" Lily gasped, "dad!" and she jumped out of her seat, ran and threw her arms around his neck as he bent down to her height. "Dad! It's really you!"

"Hi there," Harry stammered in breaths while holding her. Hermoine and Molly began tearing up as they watched, and Ron already had his mouth stuffed with delights they had brought home.

"I'm so glad to finally finally see you, dad." Lily said quietly that only Harry could hear. They pulled away and Lily smiled up at him as he could only shed tears of joy. It amused Harry to find himself so delighted in meeting a little girl for the first time and feel so in love with her already.

"I'm glad too, Lily." Harry said cupping her tiny face in his hands.

"Are we leaving now? Are we going home? Have you come to take me home?"

"Umm..well, I don't...I don't think so, Lils. Not yet. We get to stay a little longer. Don't you want that? More time with aunt Hermione and uncle Ron?"

"Alright then, as long as you don't leave for a long time again." Lily said, nodding. She slapped a his on his cheeks and ran back to the table to pick up her goodies before hurrying to the living room again. Harry watched her move and laughed at how careless she was when she almost ran into the doorframe. He looked at everyone else when she was gone, and found Hermoine's face wet with tears too.

"Oh, Harry, you know!" she cried and hurried to embrace him. "Ron, you told him, I'm so glad."

"Well, Harry...he was the one with the questions, so...it was a little easier." Ron mumbled.

"Harry, you won't imagine how hard it's been. How worried we all were when you arrived. We all feared the truth would only push you away." Hermoine said.

"They've both been a ball of worry since you got here, dear." Molly added.

"I'm so happy you took it so well." Hermoine said with a sniffle. Ron shook his head frustratedly. "Oh, _well_, isn't exactly the right word to use."

"I strangled him." Harry said honestly, "I was...I didn't take it _too_ well, initially."

"What matters is now. _Now_, you're taking it well." Hermoine cleared out. "So what are you going to do? Have you thought about it?"

"You arrived just after he...calmed down, actually." Ron said. Harry nodded and dropped himself on the seat Lily used earlier. Hermoine returned to unpacking the rest of the parcels as Harry began to explain himself.

"You've got to fill me in on more of the details here, guys. I'm really...lost. I've no idea where to begin, or how to. I'm thinking about the other two, and how to get them back, and where...then there's Elle...how am I going to make her believe all this? And then the dark lord. I'm in a mad muddle here, guys, clearly."

"Mental muddle. None other like it." Ron commented. Hermoine sighed after taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"Alright Harry, we'll tell you everything. From the beginning. We'll walk you through your entire relationship with Elle which, mind you, isn't exactly all diamonds, alright? You two had some grave problems for a while considering Malfoy was once in the picture..and then there's that duel...which led you and Elle into...let's not go there now..." and she continued to rant about things Harry should be warned of, and Harry could only watch with puzzled wonder.

So they did tell him everything. Ron only filled up what details Hermoine couldn't recall, but generally she did the storytelling. And yes, Molly was there, so she had first class seats to the story as well. In all this Harry listened, and with every event that was told, it only grew clearer to him what kind of relationship he and Elle had, understanding that despite all the confusion, they stayed together. And Harry could only came up with the one thing that kept him alive: love.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"You really going through with this?" Ron asked quietly, "I mean, you've only got one shot. She's completely forgotten everything, you know. You'll first have to try to get her to go out with you, and then get her to like you. All that enchilada. Everything from scratch!"

"Ron, I've got this." Harry said, giving his best friend a calm smile. Ron nodded and sighed, letting go of the wheel. They were inside a car they had borrowed earlier and parked right next to the walkway of a deserted, red-bricked, old building. A building only wizards and witches knew too well.

"Alright then, what department is she in?" Ron asked. Harry pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and read through.

"The D.U.G—Department of Unusual Growths. That should be interesting. All you've got to do is give me something to grow back."

"Blimey, that sounds painful. What do you suggest then?" Ron gave him a sorry look.

"Uhh..b—"

"I know! Your ears. That's pretty unusual. They've got to have already handled that."

"But I was thinking more on the likes of—"

"Or fingers...bloody hell, that'll look extremely awkward. Then again I—"

"Ron, listen to me for a second." Harry caught his arm with a tight grip. Ron winced. "How about bones? Take the bones from my arm like back in second year, remember?"

Ron's face glowed with revelation. "Yeah yeah yeah, good idea. But that'll take days to grow back, Harry. You were in the hospital wing for almost a week."

"The better then! At least I'll get three to four days with her. C'mon, Ron, just do it. I don't have much time. Plus, I'm nervous. I haven't seen her in such a long time that I think I've forgotten what she looks like." Harry muttered while folding up the sleeves of his blue polo, deciding to go for the muggle look.

"Oh, you'll know, Harry. She's a pretty thing. Delightful personality, stunning body, a Bonny, really." Ron said with a cheeky smirk.

"Ron, don't get me ahead of myself. I've got to win her heart... and you making it sound like I want to shag her is not helping at all."

"Right. Okay, here we go then." Ron said, chuckling. With his wand in his hand, he muttered something Harry couldn't entirely make out because a pain so severe punctured through his arm instantly. Harry shouted for a few seconds, grasping his shoulder tight with his other hand as Ron held him to his seat.

"Harry, don't pass out now. You need this. Come on, let's go." Ron instructed and pushed open the door next to Harry.

They were inside St. Mungo's hospital in a matter of seconds with Harry still holding on to his boneless arm, but more calmly this time. Ron rushed to the receiving area and gave out Harry's condition while Harry stood behind him in quiet suffering. He looked around at the busy hallway noticing a number of patients with various ailments. Nurses rushed to and fro the hallway to opposite departments and some Healers in their lime green uniforms passed. He noticed that despite the amount of patients rushing in, everything seemed to be in order. The lift opened now and then taking in the same amount of people leaving it. And as always, people noticed and recognized him, taking a quick if not too obvious look at his scar. Harry consciously brushed down his hair to cover it.

"Alright, Harry. We're on the right track. She gave me this slip to the D.U.G." Ron said, returning to him. He led the way. Conveniently, this department was on the same floor.

"No irony there. It's a good thing they moved it. What if someone's got no legs to take himself to the growth department on the fourth floor. Now wouldn't that be a sight." Ron snickered.

They entered a room no bigger than a classroom in Hogwarts which had each side of the room lined up with white boxed drapes for each patient. Inside them Harry could hear some talking, some helping and some snoring. Ron read through the slip again after looking around to find no nurse nearby.

"Bed number six. She said a Healer will be with you in a moment. We'll just have to—"

"Ah, sirs! So you're the new beans for this department then!" a nurse said aloud, shocking both Ron and Harry.

"Beans..." Harry questioned as the nurse began scribbling down on her floating clipboard. She was a stubby woman with a face that reminded Ron of a pumpkin.

"Beans..you'll have to grow them, you know. It's a metaphor we use in this department—"

"Yes, that's all very well, ma'am, but you see my friend here is in pain. Is there any way he can be attended to faster?" Ron asked impatiently. The nurse's smile faded to a frown.

"This way, gentlemen."

She brought them to an empty station between occupied beds that the drapes divided. It had just a simple white bed and a chair, and on top in a golden glow was a number six bouncing in the air. The moment Harry sat on the cot, the glow simmered into a flaming red indicating occupancy.

"This has got to work." Harry muttered with effort once the nurse left them. Ron didn't take a seat, but instead stood with arms crossed over his chest with a pestered look.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked looking up at him, "broke an arm?"

"Didn't I tell you how much I hate hospitals? Everything about it's just..." he didn't finish, unable to find a word that resembled something between disgusting and unlivable. Instead, he shut the drapes to keep themselves from being exposed to every passerby. Harry looked at his limp arm and tried to move it, but couldn't and let out a hiss of pain.

"How long's it going to take? They couldn't have forgotten about you, could they?" Ron said, now agitated.

"Just take a seat, will you? You're making me nervous." Harry ordered. He was also getting impatient, but didn't bother to mention it because he was also nervous about meeting Elle. Then the curtain swung open, revealing a young lady with a calm smile. She was pretty, they both thought, but when they exchanged curious looks, she raised a brow.

"Wasn't what you were hoping to see?" she said walking in and beginning to examine Harry. From behind, Ron shrugged and gave Harry an awkward look mouthing, "don't think it's her."

"Uh, so ma'am..." Harry began warily. She inspected his arms from all sides while a quick-notes quill scribbled on a floating chart. The chart the nurse used earlier.

"Parish. Miss Parish." she said quickly. "Looks like you got hit by a bogus spell. It meant to hurt you, but you lost the bone instead. Odd isn't it, how one wrong flick changes things..."

"Oh, yes...nasty." Harry could only say. She was looking at the chart now, reading through what the quill had written and every other second said things like: "oh, that's too much," "scratch that," or "too harsh."

"Are you sure that thing's accurate?" Ron asked with an unbelieving frown. He couldn't read because the chart and quill kept dodging away from his view.

"That's why I'm rereading it, Mr. Weasley."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Could it be her?

"Uh, sorry miss, but I didn't catch your name." Harry said.

"That's because I didn't give it. It's Susan. I'm an intern. Your Healer will be here in a minute. She's got several patients in this department, others will just have to wait."

"Yes, of course—"

"What's her name then?" Ron snapped before Harry could continue. Susan threw him a curious look before answering.

"Pritelli. Madame Pritelli. Helena Pritelli, formally, but she likes to be a friend to her patients so just call her Elle when, you know, when you're acquainted with each other. Hold on, you're... Harry Potter. Ha! I was right. You've just covered your scar." she said with glee after taking a peek of her chart. Harry's lips were pressed into a line as she went on about how famous he was.

"So Elle knows about him then?" Ron asked, eager.

"Oh yeah, talks about how famous he was back in school. You weren't exactly the sociable type, were you? She said that about you. Always so secretive and kept to yourself."

"Ah! Good things! Good things, Harry, like what?" Ron queried, sounding a little more intrigued now, nudging Harry in the ribs. Harry jerked away, but kept his mouth shut. He wanted to puke. At first they didn't see it, but when the perpetual flow of people passing by the little hall between the two rows of curtained beds broke apart, and both Harry and Ron saw a more familiar face come in, their attention stirred away from Susan.

"Hello there gentlemen, I'm..." she trailed off when she took a closer look of them and the smile on her face widened.

Harry couldn't describe what he was feeling, but he swore that if he could see himself right now he could compare himself to the exact look on Ron's face when he had a bite of Romilda Vane's love spelled chocolates.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Susan stayed even as the doctor inspected Harry again, but this time she was quiet, and so were both Harry and Ron. Harry couldn't get his eyes from her, and his lips couldn't keep from smiling. Ron planted himself to the far end of the little space, smirking by himself to the look on Harry's face.

"Well, Harry, you're one clumsy fellow, I must say. A bogus spell?"

"Oh, I assumed it was bogus because it doesn't look bruised at any part." Susan said quietly. It seemed like that chatterbox she was minutes ago left the room upon the doctor's arrival.

"Yes, well, good call. Assumptions are only sixty percent true, but this time, Susan, you've done good." the Healer said, shooting Harry a furtive smile while scribbling—by hand, this time—on the same chart.

"Thank you, Ma'am Matthews." Susan said proudly.

"Yes, I'll need you to fetch me vials of potion _Fosterjain. _The green ones, antidote number twelve. Two sealed ones. I want Mr. Potter's arm as brand new as a baby's."

"Right away, ma'am." Susan said with a rather curious look on her face and slipped out. Ron, believing he had successfully kept himself out of her attention, gestured to Harry that he'd be right outside. Harry stared after him until he was gone.

"He didn't really have to leave. This will only take a few minutes. I won't even poke you, sadly." she said, laughing in the end.

"Oh, it's alright. He has this strange...he doesn't fancy hospitals at all. No offense." Harry said, timidly.

"None taken. I once was. I cried every time. My foster parents always had to drag me through that portal."

"Elle." Harry said accidentally thinking aloud. She looked at him, and for just a split second their eyes met meaningly. It was Elle that tore away from this and cleared her throat. Harry still had his eyes fixed on her though. He noticed how brown her eyes were and now wondered if any of his other two children had inherited them. When she smiled, he saw a tinge of Lily.

Susan returned just to drop what Elle had ordered before leaving again. Elle handed them to Harry: two little vials of moss green contents. Harry could have sworn something inside slithered.

"Here we go, . It's called _Fosterjain. _Don't even ask me where they got the name. Take one tonight after supper, and the other right after waking up tomorrow. We'll need to see how the growth progresses with this one. If it doesn't work fast enough, I have alternatives. Alright?"

"Yeah," Harry said somewhat distracted. Elle finished off by giving his arm one last close look.

"You know, you should have asked him to hit you in the leg. We would've had you admitted right away, if that was what you were going for. Have a good day, Mr. Potter." Elle said with a suspicious gleam in her eye. She clipped the chart under her arm and kept the quill away as she turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Harry said, reaching out to her with his better arm. Elle turned, but before that a smirk crossed her lips. She gave him, though, a look that caused Harry's insides to twist in knots.

"I—uhh... Thanks." was what he muttered. Elle smiled and gave one civil nod before finally walking away. Harry watched after her hopelessly just as he felt his insides drop.

"I blew it."

"You blew it!" Hermoine's frantic voice bombed through the living room. Harry was sitting slumped forward on the couch with Lily next to him, drawing with crayons—the muggle tool.

"The one time you get to give her a good first impression, and you blew it, completely!"

"Moine, darling, come on, it's not that bad. Harry's still got another chance. He's going back tomorrow. Aren't you, Harry?" Ron said encouragingly, defending his shut down friend.

"Are you, Harry? Going back tomorrow?" Hermoine asked, turning to Harry eagerly.

"Well, it looks like the antidote isn't working. So, I don't have a choice."

"You don't. This is your only chance at seeing her: by being her patient. Please, please try harder tomorrow, Harry." Hermoine pleaded. She sat down on the armchair adjacent Harry and sighed.

"Look, whether or not things go well... I'll have to tell her. I'll have to find a way to make her sit down and listen to me because I simply can't do this alone. It's going to be harsh, truthfully, as it was for me, but she's going to have to suck it up and press on. She'll _have _to do it." Harry stated.

"But Harry, if the only way to get through this is by force...then she won't L-O-V-E you like she used to." Hermoine said spelling love out to keep Lily from understanding. "And that's even going to be harder. You won't be united...and you'll need a lot of that."

"There is never any guarantee, Hermoine. We can never be sure she'll feel the same, and I've thought about it. But like I said, I need to do this. _We _need to do this."

Hermoine said nothing, bothered about the idea of Harry and Elle working together as a family without the very essence of what a family needed.

"If it doesn't turn out well, mate. It's them I feel sorry for." Ron commented, eyeing Lily as he referred to her and the other two. Harry looked down at her too and bent down to kiss the top of her head gently. Lily looked up, flashed a smile, and returned to her colors.

Moved by that, Harry let out a heavy breath and mentally readied himself for ideas.

"I'm going back tomorrow, whether it works or not."

Harry sat in the D.U.G with his arm hanging from a bandage. He had been waiting about fifteen minutes until the first nurse came to attend to him. This time he wore just a plain grey shirt and jeans. Going for the casual look.

"Yes, I'm looking for Ma'am Pritelli..or Matthews, whichever one she goes by. She asked me to come back if the antidote didn't do any good. And...it didn't, so here I am."

The nurse's lips curled into a curious smile with raised brows, but she excused herself to look for her. Harry couldn't care about his arm because all that was in his head was how on earth he would get the time to talk to Elle without her being distracted by work. He didn't even know much about her, save from the Elle in Hermoine's stories about their past. But what if that was gone? What if that Elle only existed in the past when she was in love with him? What about the Elle today? Elle the Healer.

The nurse came back and this time the smirk was gone. She looked at him head to toe then at his bandaged arm before speaking.

"She will see you in her office. This way, sir." she said and turned away. Harry hurriedly followed her, and as he walked brushed his hair with his free hand. He was feeling rather confident today because of the way Hermoine smiled and Ron gaped when he entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Give it two knocks. If she's ready, she'll open it for you. Enjoy." The nurse said motioning him to a closed door. Harry gave her a queried look when she said 'enjoy' with a surreptitious tone. He knocked twice and stepped back. He could feel his heart hammer against his chest and his palms start to sweat. The door unlocked and opened naturally.

"Come in, please." an inviting voice said, and he did. The room was at the exact temperature he needed to calm his nerves, and it smelled of something florally although there were no flowers or plants inside. The room was rather spacious and furnished neatly, but obvious that it was designed by a woman. A sophisticated woman, Harry noted.

Elle was sitting behind her desk, scribbling, and a bunch of charted parchments were laid neatly next to her. And beside her writing hand was a mug of something dark and steaming. She looked up the moment he entered, and gave him a smile of casual familiarity.

"It didn't work then," she said, resolved. "Have a seat, Mr. Potter, please. Let me just wrap this up. I'll be with you in a second."

And he did. Strangely, he felt his arm suddenly prickle with pain, but he dismissed it determined not to look weak in front of her. With his other hand, he squeezed the bandaged shoulder to clot the feeling.

"Alright, all done." Elle chimed with glee. Her happiness was contagious since Harry couldn't help but smile whenever she talked. Replacing the empty quill holder, Elle then added the parchment on the pile charts. She leaned back with a sigh and eyes him for seconds.

"You aren't on duty today? I mean, on rounds?" Harry asked. Elle hook her head.

"No, it's paperwork hour for the next three hours. I'll be on duty later in the afternoon."

"So why did you decide on seeing me?"

"You mean why did I choose to see you when your condition is not as serious as the others?"

Harry blinked, then nodded. Elle chuckled.

"I'm a Healer, Mr. Potter, and a trained one at that. I know the difference between accidents and intentions. And that, I'm afraid," she looked at his arm, "is no accident."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"Out saving the world again, are you?"

Harry stared at her, dumfounded. He was warned about her knowledge of his whereabouts back in Hogwarts. Warned about the information her unconscious gathered and fed her at night. But this he wasn't prepared for, her intelligence, her brains, and her unwitting idea of how her beauty made a man speechless. Which, to Harry, all applied at this moment.

"No. Nothing of that sort." he managed to say. He realized that the only way of getting to her was matching up to her wit, then he'd have to give it his best shot.

"Unlikely. I thought that's what you were all about."

"You missed a turn somewhere then."

Elle's eyes squinted with curiosity, but the smile remained. "So which nurse are you here for?"

"Nurse?"

"I assume that anyone worth losing a bone in your body is worth the pain of growing it back. And since you've scratched out my idea of a bad duel, then maybe it's about a nurse."

Harry laughed. She was definitely one with some logic. He shook his head.

"Alright then, why are you here?" she finally asked, impatient and cleaning forward.

"To have my bone back."

"You're lying."

"Why is it in your interest to know, Elle?"

"Assuming I am interested is a little too thick for the _chosen one,_ isn't it?"

"Assumptions are only sixty percent true. Meaning I still have the upper hand." Harry remarked, smiling mischievously. "Your words, ma'am. Not mine."

Won over, Elle laughed and pulled out her quill again. This time she scribbled even faster on the smaller parchment for his prescription. When she was through, she lifted it up before him,

"Here. Thill definitely work this time. Hand it out to the head nurse outside, she'll know what to do with you. That's all. And see to it the door is shut when you're out. I don't want anyone just coming in here as they please."

Harry stood, and approached her desk to take the prescription. Elle didn't look up at him again, but continued to a new chart she just pulled out. He felt stupid now. Stupid because his attempt at being witty only caught her off guard and offended her. And by the way she reacted to his last remark, it was obvious she didn't want to see him again.

"Look, Elle. I'm sorry—"

"Please, Mr. Potter, only friends address me by my first name." she snapped.

"Okay, _Miss Pritelli_. I didn't mean to offend you. I don't want to leave with a lasting bad impression. In fact, I was hoping for the opposite. My business here concerns highly confidential matters which, I regret to say for your well-being, should include you. Honestly now, whether or not you choose to support it, you will be involved.

"And sadly this is going to be very difficult for me because I find myself attracted to you, very much. That is why I am here. That is why I had my best friend curse me square in the arm. I hope you choose your words wisely tomorrow because I will be back for you. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Elle had just been struck by lightning. She stared dumbly at the door the moment Harry walked out. His words did not scare her, but they did stir something inside that she hadn't felt in quite a while. Something that sparked the moment their eyes met when she walked in to examine him. She remembered him vividly as a young man in Hogwarts, and even when she was raised to detest him, she could find no reason to hate him. There was no truth; no proof to all their stories, and the more she found them invalid, the more she found Harry inspiring.

There had always been something different about him—the chosen one—and before yesterday, all Elle knew of him came from stories and her dreams. Today, maybe she could discover him for herself. But what was it that he needed from her?

Elle smiled at what little thoughts ran through her mind, then slapped her forehead for thinking them. She got up, and waved her wand to quick fix her desk then sped out taking her green Healer's coat with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

As warned, Harry was back the next day and his arm did start to get better this time. Although he winced from the pain once in a while, he looked and felt better—sleeping with a boneless arm felt like having jello appendage sticking out of your body, and squishing it felt awkward.

Harry had a smile on his face today, and Elle noticed even before coming out to meet him. The nurses had her cornered for a minute, all with curiosity in their eyes.

"So what's this about?" one of them asked with an arm stretched to the wall, blocking Elle.

"I'm sorry?" Elle chuckled.

"You and your patient. You know you can't do that, Helena." another said. She was younger, about Elle's age.

"Can't do what? Nothing's going on, girls, believe me."

"That's what you said about Mr. Malfoy until he came around bringing you flowers!" the last one hissed. She was stubby and homely, but one of Elle's most trusted workmates.

"Nelina, you know I didn't like him."

"Yes, but you like this one now." the first one said matter-of-factly. Elle scoffed in disbelief.

"Why in the world do you think that?"

"Because unlike Malfoy, you let this one in your office. And _no one_ gets in your office!"

"Cut it out, girls." Elle sighed and pushed through them.

"If you encourage this, you'll never go back, Elle. Think about it." Nelina said from behind. Slowing down, Elle listened, but picked up her pace when she decided... Harry noticed her immediately. Again, he held his breath. Every time he saw her, there was an urge to wring his neck. But lately, his healing arm.

"I'm getting the feeling you're a man of your word." she said as she approached.

"Always have been. Raised that way."

"So it worked? The growth serum? Hurts, doesn't it?"

Harry glanced at his arm, and nodded. "Like hell."

Elle broke out into an impressed grin. "Come along now, Mr. Potter." and she walked ahead. Harry had a feeling he'd be trailing behind a lot of people around here, and he was right. He caught up and walked next to her. She wasn't very tall, he realized. He could probably rest his chin on her head without difficulty, but felt that it wasn't something she took a liking to.

"Where are we going?" he asked, and she answered without looking at him.

"To the second department I'm heading."

"You're in charge of two departments? Isn't that a little too much for..." he trailed off, realizing it wasn't an appropriate comment. She stilted a laugh.

"For someone like me. I know. That's what I said too, but apparently this department isn't as much hands on. Actually, it's rather relaxing."

They arrived and went through double doors that opened into more quiet surroundings. There was a nurse's station with one nurse and two hallways opposite her with glass windows. The nurse at the table greeted Elle and they talked for awhile, but it wasn't until a door in the far end opened to a nurse leaving it and echoing from inside were cries. Babies.

"Maternity Wing?" Harry asked when Elle led him away again. She nodded.

"Aren't children just inspiring little creatures?" she commented happily. They entered a room where inside were two rows of beds. It reminded Harry of the Hospital Wing back at Hogwarts. Some beds were occupied, some were empty.

Elle approached one and greeted the child in a motherly manner. Harry felt warm inside thinking about his children, but a nostalgia also hit him. He felt guilty for seeing her treat children so gently when her own children received none of that. Children she wasn't aware of.

_I have to tell her soon._ Harry thought angrily to himself. _This is unfair to our kids._

"Elle," he called, and she turned giving him a questioning look. "Sorry, I mean, Miss Pritelli."

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried this time, "you look pale, Harry. You should sit down."

Harry looked around and realized how everything suddenly went by in a swirl. He struggled to look at Elle, squinting as he met her eyes. "I...I think it's my arm." he said with a struggle. Elle carefully led him to an empty bed where he dropped on heavily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. It's all so sudden." Harry said in breaths while lying down.

"It's alright. Now tell me how you feel. Can you open your eyes, Harry?" Elle sounded panicked now, but kept her composure well.

"But my eyes are open," Harry panted. The last thing he heard was Elle called for a nurse and giving out orders, and then nothingness.

"He passed out so quickly I didn't have time to ask him what I needed to assess the symptoms."

"But you're sure he's going to wake up?"

"He will."

"He always does, Moine. Remember back in Hogwarts when he fell off his broom at the Quidditch match? He woke up, and even that was a nasty fall."

"Ron's right. That was...pretty nasty."

"Well, back then we knew why he fell. This time..." Hermoine couldn't finish and covered her mouth with one hand. Ron had his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her.

"Alright, Elle. Is there anything you can give him to wake him up?" Hermoine asked.

"There are some spells I could summon, but the side effects might not be a good sight. Waking him up when his body hasn't normalized his condition could frustrate him. You might just get a grumpy Harry." Elle said sorrily. Ron looked around anxiously then whispered something to Hermoine that left Elle quite awkward. Hermoine nodded.

"Okay, umm.. Listen Elle, thanks very much for all this. Anyway, could we have some time with Harry? It's nothing against you, though. We just need to umm..." Hermoine stammered.

"No, no, it's not a problem at all. Sorry, I feel I've been around too much anyway." Elle said.

"Which we like." Ron quipped, then corrected himself, "I mean, Harry. Which _he_ would like."

"Okay, excuse me." Elle said nervously then stepped out of the room without another word from any of them. When she was gone, Hermoine turned to Ron with a tempered look.

"Do you think that'll get her to come back here?"

"She better come back here. He's her patient, remember?"

It hadn't even reached a minute and the door opened again and a shrill voice filled the room together with Molly. Lily jumped to Harry's side and embraced him.

"Is daddy going to be alright?" she asked with worried eyes.

"He's going to be fine, dear. The Healer was just in here. She said your daddy'll be up soon."

"Where is she? I want to thank her myself." Lily said, looking at the door—which was shut.

"She left." Ron said quickly. "She has other patients, love. Bu don't worry, she's keeping him top of the list. Hello, mum." he kissed Molly on the cheek.

"You won't believe who we almost bumped into out there." Molly said, sighing with great relief. She sat on one of the two other chairs in the tiny room. Ron and Hermoine had their heads up in question while Lily dug herself comfortably in Harry's side.

"Who?" Hermoine asked.

"M-A-L-F-O-Y."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"What are you doing here?" Elle's voice sounded as annoyed as the look on her face. The tall, blonde man standing before her turned a lot of heads when he entered, and not just the nurses, but patients as well.

"Haven't I already told you? I want nothing to do with you and your lot." Elle said.

"I don't understand where all this _hate_ is coming from, Elle. Can't a man visit and old friend?"

"There are exceptions to that rule, Draco. This is inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" Draco gasped, "now that was insulting. Everyone kn—"

"Everyone knows that you and I are over and have been for a long time." Elle said aloud. Draco glanced around quickly noticing those that paid attention turned away. Infuriated and slightly embarrassed, Draco took Elle's shoulder and spun her as he moved to walk ahead. His strong hold brought her along with him and Elle didn't hide the look of aversion on her face.

"Listen, darling," Draco said with a little hiss, "making me look stupid in public isn't going to help you run away from me. You know, and I know that you _need_ me. You've always needed me like I've always needed you. I don't know why you choose to deny it, Helena, but if I were you, you better cut this bloody attitude before the dark lord himself comes and takes you away. And he'll do it as if he never even knew your parents."

Elle was speechless. Draco moved her to look at him and saw the contempt in her tear-filling eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead, and as much as Elle wanted to slap him away, she couldn't because she knew he was right.

"I'm coming back for you in two days. Make your mind up by then... These things don't have to be ugly, love." Draco whispered before walking away.

When he was gone, Elle turned to see nurses looking after her with curious, untrusting eyes. She didn't dare look any of them in the eyes even as she made her way to her office, shut the door, and weep heavily on her couch.

Surrounding the bed with eager, bright faces were Ron, Lily, Molly, and Hermoine. Harry nearly lost his breath seeing all of them the moment he opened his eyes. Lily cheered and clapped while everyone else threw him either questions or news.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Glad you're back on board!"

"Ready to give it another shot with her?"

Harry pulled himself up and picked Lily up to settle her next to him. Her bright green eyes gazed at him with wonder.

"What happened to me?"

"You passed out just when you were on your D-A-T-E." Molly said, smiling playfully.

"My d—what happened? Where is...where...?" Harry looked at all of them, dumfounded.

"Your Healer will be back," Hermoine said insinuatingly, glancing at Lily.

"Actually, they haven't checked up on you in a while..." Ron added with narrowed questioning brows. "That's odd."

"I should get out of here. I have to see if everything's alright. Excuse me, love, daddy's got something to check on really quick." Harry picked up Lily and replaced her in his spot as he slid out.

"But Harry, dear, we don't even know if you're alright." Molly said worriedly, now watching him slip on the hospital slippers.

"Mum's right, Harry. Don't rush else you pass out again. You've been gone for two days. You can't afford to waste time." Hermoine said.

"I feel fine. In fact..." he checked his arm, "my arm doesn't even hurt anymore, and it looks like the bone's almost completely back."

"Almost!" Lily said aloud.

"Right. _Almost._" Hermone repeated thoughtfully. Harry stopped and looked at his daughter who was looking at him with curious sad eyes. He patted her head and cupped her cheek with one hand gently.

"I'm sorry I've worried you. All of you. Things are more complicated than they seem, so forgive me for putting you in it, but right now I have to do what I must because I know after all this, everything's going to be better." He looked at Lily last with a hopeful smile.

"Are you going to bring mum home, dad? Am I going to see her when everything's better?"

Hermoine, in the side, pressed her lips to hold the tears and leaned on Ron.

"Yes, love. I promise you mum will be with us." Harry said seriously. Lily nodded then stretched out her arms to him, and Harry embraced her.

"Alright then!" Ron broke out, "why don't I get your Healer, Harry, and...mum I heard there are really good chocolate pies in the cafeteria. Lils, why don't you go along?"

"Sounds delicious!" Lily cried and jumped off the bed. Molly took her hand, and gave Ron a thumbs up before exiting the room. Harry hurriedly readied himself then.

"Hold on, Ron. I think I'm going to go to her myself. Two days and she hasn't come back? Don't you think that's odd for a Healer?"

"I think I'm going with mum and Lily. I'm feeling quite sick. I need something to keep it down." Hermoine said in a breath while holding her head. Ron assisted her out, but was back by the time Harry had his clothes on.

"What do you have in mind, Harry?"

"I'm just going to go see her, and then..." Harry trailed off. He was brushing his hair with his hand this time. "And then I don't know."

"Fantastic. Going on a whim. Going for the 'no plan' plan."

"Will you give me a minute, Ron? I'm still a little dazed here, alright." Harry groaned and took a deep breath. "Sorry, okay I'm ready...I think. Wish me luck."

"I believe you've broken enough bones for this one." Ron called out when Harry was just about out of the door.

Harry crept his way through the halls, passed the nurses station, and in the lifts without much stress from the nurses. His outfit, which his best friends had so considerately packed, seemed to hide him well from others. He got out of the lift on the first floor and hurried before anyone noticed him since he was a usual visitor, but upon reaching the hallway to Elle's office he began to walk. There it was again, that feeling in his stomach that seemed to weigh his steps every time he knew he'd be seeing her.

It surprised him to find her door open slightly. Instinctively, he hurried. His bandaged arm hung awkwardly beside him, and he felt a little weight to it indicating bone growth.

He knocked twice and the door creaked open wider. The room was a little darker than the last time he was there, and it seemed most of her things packed away in a luggage that was open in the corner. Elle was in the end of the room, looking out the window, her back faced to him.

"Elle?"

She spun around hurriedly wiping her cheeks and upon seeing him, gaped curiously.

"Harry? You're out? Have they checked you out?"

"No. What's going on? Are you leaving?" Harry asked, replying to her question without much thought. He was looking at her luggage now.

"It's none of your business, Mr. Potter. I suggest you leave it be." she said, suddenly stern. She was by her desk now, packing papers and other little things into a smaller bag.

"How about you tell me what's going on." Harry demanded. Elle looked up with a perplexed look while he stepped inside and closed the door secure behind him. He was glaring at her now.

"You know, you are so close to becoming the biggest bug in my life." Elle began, annoyed, "you all of a sudden caring about my whereabouts and talking about including me into your _life..._what is this? Please tell me what you want so I can get out of it as soon as I can."

"I don't." Harry began calmly, "I don't want you out of my life, Elle. You won't believe this, but I do want you to be a part of it. And it's not just a want. It's a need. You and I...we've got a lot of unfinished business together, but you don't remember a thing because we've been cursed. Voldermort cursed us. That's about the best he can do to hurt us since right now you and I, we've got something he needs...but I bet you know a lot about what I mean. Don't you?"

"Who told you?" Elle whispered, wide eyed; shocked. Harry stepped forward until the only thing that separated them was the desk.

"You did. In our sixth year, when we were...in love."

"In love?" she said in a gasped laugh. Harry nodded. Elle shook her head and resumed to packing.

"Get out. You're wasting my time. There was only one man I loved in Hogwarts and it definitely wasn't you. Now go, before he comes and sees you, and that'll definitely complicate things."

"Draco Malfoy coming? Here? Oh, I'd love to see him." Harry's free hand balled into a fist beside him just as the blood in his veins that coursed with more speed.

Jealousy. That's exactly what he felt and he was sure of it.

Elle saw through him and behind him, and her eyes lit up with familiarity which Harry immediately recognized. Elle said nothing, but her breathing tensed as she looked from Harry to beyond him.

"Potter. What are you doing here?"

Harry turned, jaws clenched, and their eyes met. Angry eyes locked and ready only for battle.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Draco Malfoy stared into Harry's eyes with a coldness that Elle felt. She couldn't see the war Harry looked back, but knew with all her might that Harry was furious. She circled her desk and put herself between them in defense, but showed no fear though that was all she felt then.

"I should ask you the same, Malfoy." Harry said, saying his name with obvious distaste. Draco smirked and moved forward, closer, until Elle was an arm stretch away. Elle remained.

"I've come to take what rightfully belongs to me."

"Rightfully?" Harry questioned.

"Belongs to you?" Elle repeated with more confusion and incredulity.

"Yes. All these years, she's been mine. You know it, Potter. Don't be a fool and embarrass yourself. Just step out. Be the better man that you're infamously known to be."

"Shut it. You've been lying to her, haven't you? I bet you've been coming here to fill her in with all your lies."

"Lies? What's he talking about, Draco?" Elle asked, looking at Draco suspiciously. Draco didn't look at her, but glared ceaseless into Harry's eyes.

Harry couldn't explain it, and even if he could ask himself, he wouldn't know what to say, but he did it anyway. It happened so fast Draco didn't have time to defend himself, but found Harry's wand piercing his neck painfully. Draco's hand reached quickly for his wand but Harry disarmed it and caught Draco defenseless again.

"You better leave before I make you look stupid in front of her." Harry whispered to him carefully, making sure Elle was not close enough to hear him.

"I know you have Helen, and if after this you decide to hurt her, you know your head is hanging by a nasty thin thread. You'll be dead before you know it.

And if you leave with her today, I'll come after you, and this time I will not be nice. I've had enough of your rubbish. Your family has done so much to ruin my life, now I won't let you do any more. So I suggest you leave, if you want to live at all.

And I want my daughter back."

Draco blinked. The look on his face did not change. If anything, it only grew more fierce, but Harry did not care. His fury was far more frightening to him than anything Draco Malfoy was capable of doing. It amazed him to experience such a state of elation over one woman that he felt even taking a man's life was a far better sacrifice than watching her leave.

Draco let his hands hang to his side as he gave one heavy nod. It wasn't over for him. He wouldn't let anything in his way when it came to what he wanted. He always got what he wanted. That was just how he always had it, and this was definitely one he wanted more than anything.

"I won't let you get away with it this easy. Be warned, Potter."

Harry stared at him with eyes squinting in anger. There was only so much to say, but he chose to keep his mouth shut. Draco finally broke the long eye contact to look at Elle, and he softened upon her. Harry noticed this as well.

"Draco, I..." she trailed off, now fearing for his life. Draco didn't wait for her to continue and went for the door. Elle said nothing even after he was gone. It was too surprising to her that anything Harry said made him leave without making a dangerous move. So she stood there, gaping after the empty door.

"We have to get out of here. I actually believe he meant what he said." Harry said, sighing. Elle turned to him and backed away carefully.

"What's going on here? Am I supposed to panic?"

"I think you know I'm not that threatening to you, Elle." Harry said and waved his wand to the side. Everything she had begun to pack immediately moved with haste into the luggage, and it shut with a loud cracking sound.

"Wait a second. How can I be sure I should trust you?" Elle asked, lifting a hand to stop him from.

"I really think you don't have much of a choice now. Can we please get moving? I promise I will explain everything to you when we are safe."

And just as Harry said, left with not much of a choice, Elle followed him out. It wasn't as quick as Harry had planned because she insisted on signing him out as a patient and that argument died when he decided she wasn't going to give in. Harry took that time to meet Ron, Hermione, Molly and Lily in the hallway for a short while, bid Lily and Molly goodbye, and with his best friends met up with Elle in the lobby.

Hermione embraced Elle and for a second they both paused. Hermione pulled away and grinned awkwardly while Elle could only gawk.

"Sorry, I...never mind." Hermione said, clearing her throat.

"We've got to go." Harry said, looking around to make sure nothing suspicious was happening. They exited the building and hailed a cab, which was done naturally by Hermione, and Elle gave directions to her apartment.

"So you live among muggles." Ron commented with mild fascination.

"I do. It's quite alright. I actually enjoy their way of living."

"Now I know where Lily gets it." Ron muttered to Hermione. Harry gave him a harsh nudge just when the cab came to a stop.

"And conveniently close, don't you think?" Elle chuckled. Harry stepped out first, and she followed. It didn't take long for them to realize that her apartment, which looked exactly like the ones next to it, had been ransacked. The door was ajar and flying out like feathers were parchments. The windows in her upper floor were open with the white curtains flowing out like celestial waterfalls.

Harry grabbed her arm before she could run inside, and pulled out his wand when she was less tense. He moved before her, both entering her house with caution.

"Who would do this?" Elle breathed once they were inside and seeing the mess; worse than they had both imagined. Every piece of furniture had been turned over and broken pieces of glass were everywhere—not an single ornament spared. Her kitchenware was strewn all over the dining floor, the cushions of her chairs and living room set had been torn, and the brick framing her fireplace was chipped. Harry wouldn't let Elle out of his sight. Where she began to move, he made sure he was a step ahead of her.

The second floor was no better. It seemed her entire closet had been rummaged because her clothes were even on the stairway, some hung on the bannister.

"Take your valuables, Elle. Everything you need. Did you own something someone might want?"

"I don't believe so." Elle muttered, still dazed about the entire ordeal. She pulled out some clothes and with her wand summoned them to arrange themselves in a shoulder bag that emerged from the mess. In seconds, all the clothes were gone from the floor. Harry picked up the bag and hung it around his free arm. Elle didn't move, but looked around her little room.

"You ready?" Harry asked, breaking the eerie silence. It took a while for Elle to respond, but when she did, Harry reached out to her and she reluctantly took his hand.

They were out of the house and back in the cab within seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Back to the Burrows, that's where they apparated to when they were out of muggle view. It took a while for Elle to recuperate from the shock of her home, but Molly's motherly spirit eased her troubles with a dose of sleeping draught, taking Elle to a deep, peaceful slumber for rest of the day. Night had fallen by the time Elle woke up, and for a second she wondered where she we until the events of the day flashed in her mind like she had dreamt it all. Except that they were real and did really happen.

Walking down to the first floor was a maze considering the amount of floors it had, and incidentally she was roomed in the topmost—the attic—where the noise of the house was less obvious. Elle stepped into the kitchen to find half of the house put out of much light except for the one part where she saw Harry lounge. He was reading with his back faced toward her and his arm was still in the bandage, but by the looks of it she knew his bone had completely grown.

The floor creaked under her steps causing Harry to turn hastily, alert. And when he saw her, she saw how his eyes flickered from ready defense to selflessness. He stood turning to face her as she approached.

"Is something wrong?" he asked tensely. Elle shook her head and sat opposite him. The fire light that lit between them flickered as she passed. Harry sat back down.

"Your arm looks better." Elle said with the weariness still in her voice. Harry glanced down.

"It feels better, actually." he said, nodding. Elle yawned and slid off her seat to kneel on the floor before him, and began to carefully unravel the bandage. Her gentle touch made the tiny hairs on Harry's back stand. Noticing his hand tremble lightly, Elle stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. I'll be kind."

"I know..." Harry sighed to calm himself, "I just have this.. I'm not used to..."

"Women?" Elle guessed, "I'd think you'd be one used to such attention being this famous."

"No. It's just you, actually. Only when it comes to you." Harry admitted, looking at her guiltily. "I'm not even trying to sound vulnerable. It's just...true."

Elle gaped at him with meaningful eyes. Could it possibly be that he felt something for her? She argued with herself inside. Harry managed to smile, and just as she was about to do the same, she swiftly returned to his arm, unwrapped it free, set the bandage away, and moved back to her seat. Seeing the denial in her movement, Harry chuckled. He looked at his free arm now and wiggled his fingers hastily, stretched out his arm and twist it side to side.

"I'm back! My arm's back." he laughed in disbelief. "Thanks, healer."

"Sure." Elle said quickly and coolly. "Anyway, what is it that you needed me here for?"

Harry went from squeezing his new arm with fascination to looking at her curiously in seconds. She pretended not to look him dead in the eyes by plastering on a nonchalant expression. But Harry was not fooled. It was true women came to him with ease, but he discovered that only women that denied their feelings were the ones that believed they were too good for him. And she was right this time, he knew. She was too good for him, true, but he proudly believed he was way better than anything Draco Malfoy could be to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, seemingly disgusted with brows creased.

"Like what?"

"Like...you know something you shouldn't."

"Because I do." Harry said breaking out into a teasing smirk. She lifted a brow and Harry leaned back in his seat. "I do know something I shouldn't. Many things, really."

"I don't have time for this." Elle groaned and got up to leave, "see you in the morning."

Harry grabbed her hand before she could get away startling her to whirl back around.

"Please sit down. I'm sorry." Harry said, serious this time. Elle pressed her lips together, took a deep breath, and sat back down. Harry roughly ran his hands through his thick black hair, inhaling as he went and then let out a heavy breath. It was now obvious to Elle that he was nervous... Maybe even a little more than.

"Harry, what is it? You're starting to really creep me out." Elle said, gulping after.

"I want to tell you everything, Elle...and I wish that it came from my own mouth that you should know, but unfortunately my memories have been tampered with too. And I can't be too sure that everything told to me are true unless I see them for myself, which I believe is only fair if you saw them as well."

"I don't understand..." Elle said in almost a whisper. Harry slowly held out a hand to her and in it was a tiny piece of vial containing something gas-like and white, almost glowing, swirling about. To Elle, it looked as though a piece of lightning were trapped inside, and she stared at it with curious wonder.

"It's a memory. My memory, to be exact. Hermione gave it to me. Dumbledore gave it to her before he died. Before Snape..." he couldn't finish. "Anyway, she said that everything we need to know is in this piece of memory. This contains everything you need to know."

"Have you seen it?"

Harry shook his head. "But once you will, I will be able to. If you let me."

"But its your memory, Harry. I don't have the right to—"

And Harry took her hand, enclosing the vial in her palm. "This is your memory as much as it is mine, Elle. This is about us. Now, I'm going to take you where we need to be to be able to see it. Will you trust me? _Do _you trust me?"

Elle didn't speak, but nodded. Harry smiled lightly and then took her other hand into his, and with a sound like a whip in the air, they were gone.

Little bone-like feet dangled from a wooden bench in one of the barest streets of London. The only light came from a lone street lamp that flickered every now and then. The ground was damp because rain had fallen earlier and now all that remained was some kind of a fog as tall as the tiny creature that waited with patience as ordered.

The same whiplike sound echoed into the street, startling the creature to his feet as he jumped down. And then footsteps. Out from the fog, the creature discovered came two very familiar faces that sent him crying with joy finally disrupting the silence that had for so long took place in that barren street.

"Harry Potter! Oh, and Elle Matthews!"

"Dobby?" Elle said bewildered at the sit of the elf in complete attire. "What're you doing here?"

"I asked him to come." Harry said and then bent down slightly to receive Dobby's hug.

"It's so nice to see old friends again." Dobby said with tearful eyes and a smile of nostalgia.

"Friends?" Elle queried, throwing Harry a look of shock.

"Uh, Dobby, she doesn't know yet." Harry whispered close to Dobby and then smiled at Elle. "I'm glad you came, Dobby. You've no idea how grateful I am."

"Anything for a good friend such as Harry Potter," Dobby in his shrilly voice said with a laugh, "A-and for his friends." he shoot Elle a careful grin. She only stared down at him bewilderedly.

"I'm sure Elle is too...so! Shall we?" Harry cleared his throat and held out his hand to Elle again and the other to Dobby. Elle stepped closer, but kept her eyes on the peculiar little creature recognizing him only as the Malfoy's house elf. It was odd now to see him so happy and free compared to how helpless and frightened he had always been.

"You trust him, don't you, Harry?" Elle whispered. Harry nodded with certainty, gripping her hand tight. Dobby let out a laugh, hearing her.

"It's alright, miss. After this trip, you will thank me." Dobby assured. He grasped on to Harry's hand, took Elle's other hand—though she held her breath at his touch—and just as they had minutes ago, disapparated from that eerie street.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I've been busy the last couple of months. I will try to keep updating though, thanks :)<p>

~Leemah


End file.
